


Someone Real For You

by milkeu_tea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Jongin, Eventual Smut, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Jongin is such a sweetheart, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sehun deserves all the love:(, Slow Burn, Soft Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkeu_tea/pseuds/milkeu_tea
Summary: Sehun had always seen androids on the streets but it isn’t until his boyfriend mentions it that he decides to finally get one.Sehun just wishes he would have ordered it himself instead of letting Chanyeol customize it, because now he finds himself falling for Jongin, someone who isn’t even human.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Someone Real For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> The concept of this game was so interesting I couldn’t help but feel inspired by it. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This is also my second ever fic, so any advice or constructive criticism would be lovely:)

_The streets of Seoul are always full and bustling, aren't they?_ Sehun thought as he watched people walking the cold, bleak city streets. He downed the last of the hot chocolate in his mug, enjoying the way it warmed his throat on the way down. He may as well savor the last bit of warmth before he too had to make his way out of his favorite small cafe and out into the rain.

The crowded streets left Sehun dodging others as he made his way back to his home in Cheongdam. While walking he found his eyes being drawn to one thing— the small, glowing circles on the temples of some who he walked passed. Androids. He thought back to what his boyfriend had said about getting one.

“Think about it Sehun. It could do all the cooking and cleaning for you. You wouldn’t have to lift a pretty little finger anymore. Your only job would be to sit and look nice. It’s what you’re best at anyways. And if you’re ever feeling desperate or clingy, you could have it fuck you or something and you wouldn’t have to bother me. It’s a win for the both of us.”

He frowned at the memory of Chanyeol suggesting he get an android, but, perhaps if he ignored all of the insults, Chanyeol’s idea wouldn’t sound so bad.

—

After a short walk and a subway ride, Sehun finally arrived home. He unlocked the door and before he could get his shoes off, a small ball of white fluff came barreling towards him.

“Vivi-ah~” Sehun smiles, taking the dog into his arms. “I missed you too.”

He held Vivi close and headed to the couch. Sehun noticed that Chanyeol wasnt home yet which meant it was only him and his beloved pup.

Chanyeol had never approved of Sehun getting Vivi and always thought of him as a burden, but Sehun had never regretted it. After all, Vivi had been his little shoulder to cry on whenever he was down. He was always a great listener and never judged him. What they share is unconditional love. But, despite all this, Sehun thinks it couldn’t hurt to have a little more _human_ company. Especially with the size of his house.

Sehun had come from a well off family which meant that his parents had already bought him a house. He lived alone and thought an apartment would suffice. He didn’t want them to pay either but they wouldn’t take no for an answer and went ahead and bought him a large house in the heart of UN Village.

He had no problem cleaning the more lived-in parts of the house, but with the lack of guests and abundance of space, it was the vacant parts and garden that he needed help upkeeping. That was the only thing he really ever needed help with though, considering how much time he has with no job. The whole keeping him company part didn’t seem too bad though.

Although his approach to the subject had been bad, maybe Chanyeol was right about this.

—

After some thought, and many hours of research, Sehun had come to the conclusion that he would, in fact, buy an android.

Sehun had even called Chanyeol to inform him of his decision and give him details on which model he would like. The older man said that he would order for him since his own business had connections with Seoul’s biggest android company.

After a couple weeks seeing his order hadn’t arrived, Sehun had been confused. There was an android shop just a few minutes away where people could go and pick them up anytime they wanted. Why was his taking so long?

He confronted his boyfriend about it. The older had only replied “I wanted them to add a couple of other features. Besides just cooking and cleaning it will also specialize in other tasks like gardening and dog care. It will take a little longer than usual for them to fully customize it.”

“Oh.” Sehun was taken aback. His boyfriend had never been this considerate and it seemed so out of character for him. “Uhm, thank you.”

“Of course, babe” Chanyeol smirked. _Ahh, there he was._ “Now, let’s have some real fun instead of just talking” the older said, grabbing his hands and leading him towards the bedroom.

—

It took another couple weeks after that for the android to finally arrive. It had been right before Chanyeol had to leave for a business trip. He had called Sehun down to the living room where he stood in front of the coffee table.

There was also someone on the couch. Someone or something. How _do_ you properly address an android?

“Sehun, I would like to introduce you to Jongin, model EX088. Your own personal android.” Chanyeol said. “He will help you with whatever you need, and I mean whatever you need.” The older smirked, putting his hand on Sehun’s lower back. “I expect you two to be _well_ acquainted by the time I get, okay?”

Before the younger could even say anything to the other, he shoved him towards the android sitting on the couch and walked out the door. _He should have known._

Sehun, already embarrassed, stumbled forward before catching himself. He closed his eyes and willed himself to feign his usual nonchalant attitude. A few moments— and his embarrassment— pass and he opens his eyes to greet the machine, in front of him. Jongin just watched and gave him a small, understanding smile. He returned the expression and gave a quick bow before finally introducing himself.

“Hello Jongin, I’m Sehun. Welcome to my home. Would you like a tour?”

The other nodded as he stood, his smile growing just a little bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to have exo or sekai friends! Follow me on
> 
> Twitter - bloomhuns
> 
> Tumblr - sunkissedjonginnie
> 
> Insta - mochihunnie


End file.
